It is apparent that in the future, both in the case of stationary applications (for example in the case of wind energy plants) and also in vehicles such as hybrid and electric vehicles, new battery systems will be used ever more frequently and extremely high demands in relation to reliability will be placed on said battery systems. The background to these high demands is that a failure of the battery can lead to a failure of the entire system or even to a safety-related problem. By way of example, batteries are thus installed in the case of wind energy plants in order to protect the plant in a strong wind from unacceptable operating conditions by way of a rotor blade adjustment.
Typically nowadays in the case of lithium ion batteries, the voltage of each cell is individually monitored in order to be able to protect the latter against exhaustive discharge. Typically, a non-generic integrated circuit having multiplexers and analogue/digital converters is used for this purpose, which integrated circuit is in communication with a control unit. This solution is complex and expensive.
FIG. 1 illustrates the principle of such monitoring of an individual cell in accordance with the prior art. A battery management unit 10 comprises an integrated circuit 14 that is electrically connected to each of the battery cells 12a, 12b, . . . , 12n of a battery. The integrated circuit 14 comprises a multiplexer and an analogue/digital converter and is connected to a control unit 18 by way of a communication bus 16.
A device for measuring electrical cell voltages is disclosed in DE 10 2008 043 921 A1, in which each storage cell comprises an allocated measuring device and the individual measurement values are read out on the basis of a read instruction of a control unit.